Hikaru Orihara/Homepage Lines
Regular Lines |Scout = It seems I was called by your beauty. The modern day Venus, descending to Earth! |Idolizing = Are you saying that my beauty surpasses the goddess' herself? |Reg1 = My name is Orihara Hikaru! I’m the poster child for modern-day Venus! |Reg2 = One day I will be the top of TakarazukaThe Takarazuka Revue (宝塚歌劇団 Takarazuka Kagekidan) is a Japanese all-female musical theater troupe based in Takarazuka, Hyōgo Prefecture, Japan.! |Reg3 = Ah~ I get dizzy from my own beauty... |Reg4 = The goddess of beauty will never descend for those who belittle the beauty! |Reg5 = Tora! You're a modern day Picasso! |Reg6 = Yes, you do have some cute features Kyosuke, but you will never be as beautiful as me! |Reg7 = Akio, why are you so dark? I will shine next to you! |Reg8 = Shiki...Do you want to form a pair with me and go in Takarazuka? |Reg9 = Raku, Raku, Raku~ Listen! Today my hairstyle is perfect! |Reg10 = Aoi Kakitsubata! You're my eternal rival! |Event1= An event is going on! Let us go together! |Reg11= Airu Utakata! I admire you! Please teach me how to act!! |Event2= It seems the event has ended. I hope you saw my beauty! |Morning = Morning, Producer. I'll make myself shine for you today too! |Afternoon = I'm beautiful when I'm hungry too... Now then, what shall we eat today! |Evening = Today you had a very nice shine too, Producer! |Night = Even my sleeping form is beautiful... To be able to see this form is your privilege! |Download = As we wait, let's have a talk about beauty, shall we? |Story = I want to read a story where I'm on stage! |Main1 = Please select a beautiful chapter! |Main2 = It's obviously a beautiful story! |Love1 = Love! Beautiful!! Come on, choose! |Love2 = Fufu. You won't read it without me, right? |Shop = Here is the shop! |Purchase = Did you decide on what to buy? |Friend = You can see your friends here! |Other = When you're in trouble, you can come here to talk with me. |Start1 = Watch as my beauty glorifies this stage! |Skill1A = God bless! |Skill1B = There! |Skill1C = Aaah, god! |Clear1 = Tonight too, I've turned the ladies into my prisoners. |Affection1 = To think there's a beauty other than me... |Start2 = Hmm, the radiance feels lacking if I'm not around! |Skill2A = I'm shining! |Skill2B = Haahahaha! |Skill2C = For the sake of beautiful people. |Clear2 = Such a sinful existence, Hikaru Orihara! |Affection2 = Let's have a toast for your beauty. |Start3 = AH AH, preparations are okay! |Skill3A = Romeo and Juliet are both turning pale! |Skill3B = I'll be the center! |Skill3C = My beauty is fearsome...! |Clear3 = The other members shined quite brightly too. |Affection3 = It- it can't be?! Are you the goddess VENUS? |Skill4A = I am... beautiful...! |Skill4B = You're looking at me only. |Skill4C = The world is revolving around me! |Skill5A = The stage won't let me go! |Skill5B = Look at me and compliment me! Now! Now!! Now!!! |Skill5C = It is me, who the world is jealous of! |Skill6A= Let's exceed their expectations! |Skill6B= I'll offer a splendid dance! |Skill6C= You can't take your eyes off me! |Skill7A=Come, let us climb those stairs together! |Skill7B=I'll make the world let out a sigh! |Skill7C=ArS Yellow! Shining on stage! |ClipStartMenu = |ClipDownload = |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipEvent1 = |ClipEvent2 = |ClipMorning = |ClipAfternoon = |ClipEvening = |ClipNight = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = |ClipSkill4A = |ClipSkill4B = |ClipSkill4C = |ClipSkill5A = |ClipSkill5B = |ClipSkill5C = |ClipSkill6A = |ClipSkill6B = |ClipSkill6C = |ClipSkill7A = |ClipSkill7B = |ClipSkill7C = }} Monthly Lines In addition to normal lines (seen above) I-chus each have 2 lines additional that change per month. They may have extras depending on if its a special day, such as April Fools Day, or Valentines day. I-chus also have lines they say during birthdays, which can be seen HERE Monthly lines change after big updates such as the Alchemist (9/27/16 update) and MG9 (3/2/18) updates. Hikaru Orihara/Homepage Lines 3|Current Avaliable Lines Hikaru Orihara/Homepage Lines 2|Before 3/2/18 Update Hikaru Orihara/Homepage Lines 1|Before 9/27/16 Update Category:Hikaru Orihara Category:Lines